La balade en ski du Général Grievous
by Iroko
Summary: Le Général Grievous profite de belles pistes enneigées. Mais il n'est pas seul sur les pistes... gare au troll Kenobi !
1. La balade en ski du Général Grievous

Blabla de l'auteur : il neige donc...

 **La balade en ski du Général Grievous  
**

Il a neigé pendant la nuit  
Le Général Grievous va faire du ski !

À glisser sur la blancheur immaculée  
Il sent tous ses soucis s'envoler  
Qu'on est tranquille en solitaire  
Sans aucun Jedi au derrière...

\- Hello there.

Surgissant soudain du bois voisin  
Glissant sur la neige comme un pingouin  
Voilà ce foutu troll de Kenobi  
Qui lui met sa trace devant les skis  
Pendant que son intenable Padawan  
Passe en salto au-dessus de son crâne

Le défi est lancé  
La compétition va être acharnée !

C'est la guerre sur les pistes  
Pas de place pour les touristes  
C'est à qui fera les plus folles acrobaties  
En retombant sur ses skis  
Et on n'hésite pas à créer des embûches  
Pour que l'adversaire se prenne une bûche

Quelques poteaux et conifères  
Dégagent à coups de sabre laser  
Et Grievous utilise tous ses bras  
Pour se protéger des aléas  
Entre boules de neige visant ses yeux  
Jets de pommes de pins douloureux  
Tentatives de carambolage par le côté  
Ou saut à ski manquant de l'étêter  
Tout ça en milieu boisé et montagneux  
Propice aux embuscades le long des chemins sinueux

À la fin de la journée  
Quand toutes les pentes ont été dévalées  
La moindre butte sautée  
La poudreuse éparpillée  
Et que tous les remontes-pentes sont à l'arrêt  
(ou malencontreusement désarticulés)  
Il faut bien ramener les skis au magasin  
(et payer l'amende pour l'état des patins)

Mais ce n'est que partie remise !  
Demain les retrouvera fendant la brise  
Et tentant d'incruster l'autre dans un sapin  
On verra bien qui est le plus malin  
Et sera vainqueur à la fin !  
(si on les laisse remettre un ski sur le domaine alpin)

FIN (mais en fait non, Grievous retente sa chance dans une deuxième épopée poétique non prévu au scénario)

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


	2. 2e manche au mardi gras

Blabla de l'auteur : une suite n'était pas prévue. Mais j'étais au ski le jour du mardi gras alors...

 **2e manche au mardi gras  
**

À peine le soleil se lève-t-il sur l'astroport  
Que Grievous est déjà dehors  
Quittant son vaisseau où il a passé la nuit  
Il bondit sur un moto-ski  
Pour foncer vers les cimes enneigées  
Aujourd'hui, les Jedi recevront une raclée !

Sauf qu'arrivé en bas du premier télé-siège  
Il manque de tomber de son siège  
Il y a des capes marrons partout !  
Grievous se demande s'il est devenu fou  
On dirait un rassemblement de Jedi et de Jawa  
Mais une holo-pub lui apprend que c'est mardi gras

Le général maudit le manque de diversité  
Et le choix malencontreux de ces bures bon marché  
Comment repérer au milieu de cette foule uniforme  
Les deux seuls vrais Jedi au semblable uniforme ?

Dès sa deuxième descente, il se fait attaquer  
Mais deux-trois slaloms suffisent à l'égarer  
L'agresseur se confondant avec les locaux  
Prêt pour le surprendre à nouveau

Plus le jour avance et plus il enrage  
Les Jedi le laissant dans le cirage  
Le bombardant sans merci  
Avant de se mettre à l'abri  
Devenant une cape parmi d'autres  
Et mettant tout verrouilllage en faute

Même quand Skywalker lui passait sur les skis  
\- manœuvre bien trop imp(r)udente, ça ne pouvait être que lui -  
Si Grievous manquait d'attraper son lainage  
Il perdait sa trace au prochain virage

Et quand une de ses griffes s'y agrippait  
Le Maître Jedi d'un autre côté le bousculait  
Et, s'emmêlant les skis, il tombait tête dans la neige  
Et les Jedi disparaissaient dans la marée brun-beige

Les flammes de la colère brûlaient dans le cœur organique du général  
Tandis que son squelette mécanique se gelait à chaque attaque glaciale  
La blanche neige n'avait plus rien d'apaisant  
De glace et de poudreuse il avait bouffé son comptant

Il aurait bien ramené sa canonnière  
Pour réduire le domaine en gruyère  
Mais c'était la station préférée  
De ce foutu Conte Dooku maniéré  
Et comme c'était son supérieur  
Grievous préférait le garder de bonne humeur

Il allait devoir trouver une autre technique  
Pour apaiser son humeur atomique  
Le pire étant de renoncer à la bataille  
Car aujourd'hui il n'était pas de taille  
Le terrain était trop désavantageux  
À s'obstiner il n'aurait que plus d'estocs outrageux

Coupant par le hors-piste résineux  
Il tâcha de quitter au plus vite les lieux  
Alors qu'il zig-zaguait entre les sapins  
Sa mâchoire se prit un tir de pomme de pin

Tournant la tête en direction de la visée  
Il oublia qu'il était en terrain miné  
Et sa joie d'avoir repéré la silhouette encapuchonnée  
Contre un tronc d'arbre épineux se trouva fracassée

C'est en comptant trente-six flocons  
Qu'il se remit sur ses talons  
Pour découvrir que ses skis étaient brisés  
Et qu'il était désormais à pied

Ses ennemis se mirent à le canonner  
Aussi plongea-t-il derrière une broussaille  
Mais les Jedi le gardait en tenaille  
Et tout abri n'était que provisoire  
Le temps qu'ils se mettent en miroir

Puisque se protéger ne servait à rien  
Il décida de foncer sur l'un des deux plaisantins  
Mais sa cible décrocha à vive allure  
Slalomant entre les arbres d'une manière sûre

Et quand il se retourna contre celui qui le canardait par derrière  
Celui-ci s'enfuit également ventre-à-terre  
Le laissant tout seul au milieu des sapins  
Sans autre perspective que la facture des patins

(quand il aurait réussi à retrouver son chemin  
mais pour notre part on va mettre ici le mot FIN)

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
